First Impression
by Speedstreek360
Summary: A little sparkling Bumblebee is lost in Kaon, before being rescued by a certain green seeker. (Birthday present for my dear Cybertronprincess! Happy birthday!)


Birthday present for my dear Cybertronprincess, whose birthday is 4/30/13! Yes, a little early, but once I got start, I couldn't stop! Hope you enjoy it honey, I know I had fun with it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: none.

...

First Impression

...

The shined high over Cybertron with an afternoon aura around the entire planet. Even the old, worn out or shoddy cities seemed to have a soft glow from the light that energized and protected their planet.

The run down city of Kaon was bustling with many workers going here and there, some beginning their shift, others only just heading home from their tiring work. Some were factory, many others miners, and a spare few who were lucky enough to work outside the city to get out for a while. The mix of voices and tires against metal that filled the road as they all crossed.

Amongst them, barely able to reach their knee-struts and mostly stumbling around on two stellar-cycle old pedes was a sparkling of dandelion yellow, with ivory black strips on his little frame, and wide, curious cyan optics that would have the coldest of sparks melting in seconds.

He turned this way and that giving off small whirrs and chirps, a small blue blanket in his tiny servos as he looked around with a slight whine. Little door wing nubs flickered as he continued his search. He was trying to find his big brother who seemed to have gone off into the crowd somewhere. Luck did not seem to be favoring him at the moment or possibly had just decided to leave him alone for today.

The little toddler gave a squeal like beep, and called out for his brother, "Barra! Barraaaaa!"

…..

In all his knowledge, Skyquake still was having trouble finding his brother in all this mess which honestly shouldn't have been too hard at all. There were very few seekers in this crowd of dirt covered grounder mechs. Why was it so hard to find his brother, the ever clean mech, amongst them?

The green seeker was out to go find his twin and bring him home from his work in construction for refueling.

Skyquake himself worked as a guard and, on off-hours, a volunteer at the Kaonite youth sectors to make sure the sparklings and younglings that resided there were safe and sound.

"Dreads you shouldn't be THAT hard to miss…" he grumbled to himself, while his wings twitched up and down in irritation.

He gave a small huff as he continued his search for his split-spark twin. He moved past grounder mechs, shoulder plates brushing against theirs. He ignored a few of the glares that metaphorically seared into his back as he made his way through.

He yelled his brother's name in seeker cant. It caused him to receive a few odd looks from the passerby as the warm green mech called out in his native tongue. He huffed when he received no answer, slowly melting his irritation into pure annoyance.

After about twenty more clicks of searching, Skyquake snarled looking around as he turned to see if he could get a better look over the crowd, "Brother of mine, you better have dropped a beam on your helm if you're making me wait this long for—!"

BEEP!

Skyquake was startled into freezing his forwarding pede in mid-air that soon caused him to flutter his wings in order to keep his balance.

CLANG!

Ending with him falling back on his aft in failure and sending him into a state of shock.

…

Bumblebee gave a soft squeak of surprise as he watched the large, green mech that had almost crushed him with his pede collapsed on to his backside with the impacting noise of metal hitting metal. The little one didn't know how the pede had almost stepped on him, nor did he know how the mech had missed seeing him.

The little one stared at the fallen mech who simply just laid there.

He wasn't dead, the little one could still sense his spark beating even if it was a little fast. He didn't look like he had gotten hurt or anything. Then again, whenever his big brother had gotten injured, Bumblebee would spot wounds his brother may have missed on a few rare occasions.

The sparkling toddled over and climbed on to the green mech's pede with a mewl.

Slowly he crawled his way up the large limb and made it up to the green mech's chest plating. Wide cyan optics shuttered in slight interest when he saw bright yellow glass showing him his reflection. He flickered his door wings at the sight of it, tapping his tiny servos against it before he gave a giggling chirr.

Whoever this stranger was, he was interesting!

…..

"Ngaaaagh…." He wheezed out, feel his wings cringing from the impact of hitting the ground on his back. It sent small jolts through his back and flashed small warning signals.

_Beep! Chirrchirr, beeeeeep! Squeak!_

Were his audios malfunctioning? He was hearing noises that were coming from….somewhere….or possibly something….

_BEEP!_

Skyquake snapped his optics on-line, at the high-pitched beep that was followed by something patting his cockpit gently. It was soon followed by a small buzz and a happy giggle.

He lifted his helm slowly.

Looking back at him were two adorably large light blue orbs that looked at him with curiosity that was met with small buzzes and mewls coming from the tiny, yellow and black creature sitting on his chassis and flickering his little wing nubs in absolute delight.

Skyquake gave a grin, "Hello there…"

He reached up one of his claw-like servos to caress the little one's helm. But he went slow in order to keep from startling the sparkling and causing him to run away from him.

The large seeker was pleased when the little sparklet reached up and held his servo with his delicate, tiny black ones, looking at the large servo with curious optics and mewling softly. He was a brave little spark for immediately taking to a stranger.

The seeker chuckled when the sparkling nuzzled the warm servo, "You are certainly not from around Kaon's Youth Sector little one…" he sat up slowly, causing the sparkling to slide down to sit on his lap.

_Beep! Whirrrr! Bzz!_

"And you have a most interesting vocal pattern," Skyquake grinned, as the little one reached up towards him, making a small grabbing motion with his tiny servos.

He lifted Bumblebee up to his optic level, "What is your name, little one?"

The tiny sparkling tilted his helm at the large mech, shuttering his wide optics. He mewled before fluttering his little arms and wing nubs while making a buzzing noise. Skyquake laughed gently at how the sparkling used this gesture to tell him his name. He grinned.

"Bumblebee I take it?"

_Beeeep! Squeal!_

Those tiny servos clapped together excitedly as the sparkling nodded his little helm up and down excitedly. Bumblebee giggled.

"Well Bumblebee, you are possibly the most adorable little sparkling I have ever come across!" Skyquake smiled, leaning forwards and rubbing his forehelm against the tiny cutie's.

Bumblebee reached up to touch the smooth white cheeks, while he nuzzled the large mech's face plates. He felt warm and safe, like his big brother. The beating of the seeker's spark was very comforting to the little ones audios as he slowly relaxed and snuggled against the seeker's neck.

Skyquake stood up, being careful of the little one with the dexterity of a trained caretaker. He's held many small ones before to comfort when they needed it. Especially ones that had just lost their creators and were recovering from the loss of the much needed parental bond.

But something felt different as he held this little sparkling close. He felt…a little more fragile and he was a bit smaller than most. He was a lovely little sparkling and looked like he would one day in many stellar-cycles to come he would be a mech who had broken many sparks.

For some reason, that thought made the emerald seeker tense and tighten his grip on the little one slightly. It wasn't like the sparkling would see any suitors anytime soon…..he hoped at least…

In fact where was this sparklings creators? Did he lose them in the crowd?

"SKYQUAKE!"

The mech turned at the summons, looking around for the source of the voice before his optics settled on his dark blue split spark brother coming towards him.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for y—" Dreadwing froze and stared at the little one in his brother's arms.

And he continued to do so for what felt like an hour before he raised an optic ridge at his twin brother.

"Skyquake. Why is there a sparkling with you?"

Skyquake gave a small, sheepish grin under his brother's critical gaze while trying to find the words to answer his brother with.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics, "Did you volunteer to watch a sparkling back at home again?"

The twin seeker mechs lived together in the same room. They both paid the rent with the money they made from their work.

Dreadwing tapped a clawed digit against his arm as he waited for his brother's answer.

"No, I did not," Skyquake replied, "In fact, I was just looking for Bumblebee's creators."

"Bumblebee?"

"That's the sparkling's name. And it's such a cute name, isn't that right bug?" Skyquake grinned as he scratched lightly under the sparkling's chin.

Bumblebee purred.

"Hmm…." Dreadwing gave a small smile. The sparkling was cute he had to admit, but their apartment complex wasn't sparkling safe, and remembering that cause his smile to disappear again, "We are not keeping him."

Skyquake's smile was wiped off into a frown at Dreadwing's words. He gave his brother a small pout.

"Can't we just keep him until we find his creators?"

"Skyquake, the last time you had a sparkling over at our apartment, _I_ did all the cleaning up after the little one, while all you did was lay and make a mess with it. I know how much you love little ones Quake, I do as well, but I will not go through another fiasco like the last time," Dreadwing stated firmly.

"But…" the green mech made a small whine, while looking at Bumblebee, "The little Bug could get squashed out here with all de mean grounders. Couldn't you little bug…." He made a funny "boo-boo" face at the sparkling, making him giggle and squeal happily.

Skyquake's twin was less than amused, "Brother, I would love to help find the sparkling's creators, but if you need him to stay somewhere safe, place him in the youth sector you guard or place him with someone you know and send out information. I'm sure someone is searching for the little cutie…" Dreadwing reached up and caressed Bumblebee's helm.

With a sigh that said he knew his twin was right, Skyquake was about to verbally admit it when he was rudely interrupted by a loud shout.

"BUMBLEBEE! Primus, there you are!"

The two seeker stared as a black and dark purple mech ran towards them. The screeching of wheel reached their audios when he slid to a stop before the two.

Bumblebee looked with, with a sharp whir. When his optics settled on the new mech, he squeal, squeak and mewled, reaching out towards him excitedly.

He squealed out, "Barra, Barra, Barraaa!"

The mech panted to catch his intakes, staring at the two large seekers before his violet optics settled and softened lovingly at the sight of the yellow sparkling. He took the child from Skyquake, taking no heed to how the mech bristled at having the precious little one taken from his grip.

"Bee! Thank you Primus I found you! Where did you buzz off to, you mischievous little pit-spawn?" the mech smiled warmly as Bumblebee pecked little kisses over his face plates, clearly happy to be back with his guardian.

Skyquake cleared his throat to get the mech's attention, "I don't believe we have met sir. Are you this sparkling's guardian or creator by any chance?"

The black and purple mech looked the green mech up and down studiously before he answered, "I'm his legal guardian and his older brother, Barricade. Gods, I was looking all over for him. I must have lost him in the work hour rush this afternoon," he gave a good natured smile, putting a hand out, "Thank you so much for finding him you two, I was worried I would never find him."

Dreadwing gave a smile, "My brother found him actually before I arrived. We were just about to start looking for any family the sparkling might have."

"He was no problem. In fact he was perfectly well behaved for such a little one his age," Skyquake looked back and forth a moment before he frowned, "Where are your creators, anyway?"

The ominous bow of Barricade's helm said it all, even though he didn't give any other gesture to give an answer. The twin mechs looked at each other. Skyquake and Dreadwing had a staring battle, silently communicating to each other through the bond.

_Skyquake, this is a bad idea._

_C'mon Dreads, they may not have a place to go! They could be homeless with now energon or work!_

_I told you, after what happened with the last sparkling, I—!_

_Dreadwing. I made up my mind. And I can hold out an argument longer than you could._

The bond wen silent before the quietly battled.

When their optics broke contact, Skyquake grinned, "If you and your brother would like a place to stay for the night, you are more than welcome to lodge with me and my brother."

Barricade looked up with wide, hopeful optics as if he was in disbelief for the older mech's words. Then he grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

The grin Skyquake gave his brother cause Dreadwing to feel that going through with this idea was going to be disastrous, but whenever his brother had his processor set, there was no use trying to change it.

The green mech smiled, reaching forwards to caress Bumblebee's helm.

Unaware he was touching the helm of the very mech who would kill him many centuries later in an eons old war that lasted on the near precipice of forever.

...

Happy Birthday Cybertronprincess! HAIL TO CYBERTRONPRINCESS FOREVER!

Review please!


End file.
